1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and to a printing method.
2. Related Art
Techniques known in the past for carrying out printing using special inks in addition to color inks include the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-50555, for example.
This technique is intended to prevent color mixing between white ink and color inks, in instances where white ink is used as a special ink. However, the technique lacks sufficient consideration in relation to printing specifically focused upon the qualities of specialty gloss inks having special gloss effect and upon the qualities of the dye inks used as the color inks.